Déjala Atrás
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Chico Bestia prometió dejar a esa chica en paz, pero la duda sigue atormentándolo. ¿Será o no será Terra? Raven ha notado su comportamiento, y le ofrece su propia opinión al respecto. ¿Vale la pena esclarecer esa duda?


**Déjala Atrás  
**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Titans y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros y DC Comics. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Jump City…**_

El patrullaje de la ciudad era un deber estándar para cualquier superhéroe. Usualmente, podría ser aburrido y rutinario para algunos, al menos hasta que algún criminal o supervillano decidiera causar alboroto. Hoy parecía que sería uno de esos días donde todo, para variar, estaría tranquilo.

Con Robin ausente por unos días en Gotham para visitar a su viejo mentor, y Starfire habiendo decidido acompañarlo (tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo), Cyborg se había quedado a cargo del equipo. Fue una suerte que Bumblebee estuviese en la ciudad, y los dos acordaron en que le prestarían a Kid Flash hasta que Robin regresara. Después de todo, no sería problema para el joven velocista regresar después por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo, nada de eso era lo que había en la mente de Raven. Desde hacía un par de meses, había estado notando un muy peculiar patrón de comportamiento en Chico Bestia. En el sentido de que ya no hacía bromas tan frecuentemente como antes, y se había puesto un poco más serio de lo normal. Pero el más importante, fue haberse percatado de que, al pasar por cierto sector de la ciudad en específico, el chico verde siempre se detenía en un lugar en particular, a la misma hora, durante unos diez o quince minutos, y después continuaba con su ruta de patrullaje. ¿Qué habría en ese lugar? ¿Qué estaría sucediéndole?

Un día finalmente no aguantó la curiosidad. La chica gótica se mantuvo siguiendo muy discretamente a su compañero, aprovechando de ocultarse entre las sombras, mientras lo veía primero, saltar acrobáticamente de techo a techo convertido en mono, y luego, por presumir, transformarse en un halcón peregrino para elevarse encima de un edificio muy alto. Hasta llegar a su destino, el lugar donde siempre se detenía durante el patrullaje. Al aterrizar, cambió de nuevo a su forma estándar y se acercó sin prisa hacia el borde, fijando la mirada en la calle de abajo. Raven en ese momento todavía estaba oculta entre las sombras, preguntándose si debería salir y revelar su presencia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí? – dijo de repente Chico Bestia, sin voltear a mirar. – ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme?

Raven se sorprendió ligeramente. ¿Se habría percatado de su presencia? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, el poder convertirse en cualquier animal tenía que incluir en el paquete la posibilidad de aumentar la percepción de los sentidos. Tal vez algo de eso quedara todavía incluso cuando estaba en su forma humana. De cualquier manera, no tenía sentido permanecer escondida si él ya sabía que estaba ahí. Saliendo sin prisa, Raven se bajó la capucha mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Empezaba a preguntarme qué vendrías a hacer aquí todos los días. – dijo Raven.

\- No mucho, solo… venía a ver algo. – respondió él. – Ya casi es hora.

El sonido de una campana de escuela, anunciando la salida de clases llamó la atención de Raven en aquel momento. Al mirar hacia abajo, fue que Raven se dio cuenta que frente a ellos no había nada especial, solo el edificio de una escuela preparatoria, y con el sonido de la campana, un montón de estudiantes saliendo frenéticamente y gritando "¡LIBRES AL FIN!" o cosas similares, listos para volver a casa, o a sus actividades después de la escuela. Algo muy normal en cualquier ciudad.

\- Aquí viene. – dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven miró hacia donde su compañero señalaba, y al principio no notó nada inusual, hasta que se fijó en un pequeño grupo de colegialas que iban saliendo. O específicamente, en una de ellas. Incluso a esa distancia, se podía distinguir con bastante claridad pues sobresalía mucho del resto. Cabello largo y rubio, complexión clara y bastante delgada. Por aquel relato que les contó aquella vez, entendió por fin por qué venía a este lugar.

\- Siempre sale a esta hora, sin falta. – dijo Chico Bestia.

\- ¿Todavía sigues pensando en ello? – preguntó Raven.

\- Sé que prometí dejarla en paz, pero… la duda no me deja tranquilo. – confesó Chico Bestia. – Sigo sin saber si ella es realmente Terra o no. O si lo fue alguna vez.

Raven miró fijamente a Chico Bestia. Aunque no lo admitiera de dientes para afuera, por dentro a ella no le gustaba verlo así. Él podría ser un payaso sin remedio, hacer bromas que no eran nada divertidas y sacarla de quicio en ocasiones, pero ya se había acostumbrado tanto a ello que verlo de otra manera le hacía preocuparse.

Cuando el resto de los Titanes fueron a visitar el mausoleo improvisado donde descansaba Terra, pudieron comprobar lo que les dijo Chico Bestia. La estatua había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. No había huellas de pisadas o signos de que alguien hubiera entrado allí, y de todos modos, ¿quién querría sacarla? Raven propuso la teoría de que, cuando enfrentaron a Trigon y este convirtió a todo mundo en piedra, tal vez al derrotarlo y cuando Raven dispersó su propio poder para deshacer el efecto Terra también se vio afectada. Eso no descartaba que la chica que estaban viendo pudiera ser ella, pero ahora sin poderes o memoria alguna de su vida pasada.

\- Creo que encaja mucho mejor allí que con nosotros. – dijo Raven.

\- Eso lo dices porque ella nunca te agradó. – le dijo él.

\- Tal vez. – admitió Raven sin miramientos. – Pero mírala. Se ve feliz, sin preocupaciones. Más de lo que jamás fue con nosotros. Y esta vez no se ve falso.

Chico Bestia volvió a mirar hacia abajo. "Terra" se había detenido a conversar con sus amigas en una esquina, y después cada una se fue por su lado, riendo alegremente. Cuando finalmente se perdieron de vista, el joven de piel verde exhaló un suspiro se sentó en el borde de la azotea. Raven ya no estaba segura de qué hacer.

\- Si me lo pidieras amablemente… yo podría ayudarte. – ofreció Raven. – No sería muy difícil; bastaría con una incursión rápida en la mente de la chica.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó Chico Bestia esperanzado. Raven, sin embargo, todavía tenía que decirle más.

\- No te emociones tan pronto. Tienes que entender todas las implicaciones de esto. Para empezar, necesito estar lo suficientemente cerca para establecer el contacto. Y si la chica se da cuenta, podría ser una experiencia traumatizante.

\- Eso para ti no sería un problema. – respondió el chico verde. – Si se trata de ser discreta, tú eres la mejor de todos.

\- Hay otras cosas a considerar. – prosiguió la chica. – ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Sé que tú fuiste quien más sufrió por todo lo sucedido, pero pregúntate primero: ¿quieres saber la verdad para pedirle perdón, o solo porque quieres sentirte mejor contigo mismo? ¿Sigues cargando con una culpa que claramente no es tuya?

Chico Bestia quiso replicar, pero las palabras se le fueron al llegar a la garganta. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Todavía sentía culpa por lo que le sucedió a Terra, y no podía quitarse de encima ese cargo de conciencia? ¿Por qué se seguía atormentando?

\- Sé que quisiste ayudarla, y que lamentas no haber podido hacer mucho por ella. – prosiguió Raven, en un tono que sonaba inusualmente más expresivo, es decir "compasivo", de lo usual. – Al final, ella tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, y en eso tú no podías haber hecho nada. Ya no te culpes más por ello.

En otros tiempos lejanos, Chico Bestia en aquel momento se habría abalanzado a abrazar a Raven por gratitud, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de ella por invadir su espacio. Aunque una parte de él sintió ese deseo, se contuvo, y se iba a limitar a agradecerle con algunas palabras, hasta que su comunicador comenzó a pitar. De inmediato tuvieron que contestar.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué andan ustedes dos?! – Era la voz de Cyborg. – Necesitamos algo de ayuda aquí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chico Bestia.

\- Ocurre que nuestro amigo veloz tiene algo de competencia. Tal vez ya lo estén viendo aproximarse hacia ustedes. – respondió Cyborg.

Raven y Chico Bestia vieron que de repente empezaban a sonar vidrios rotos y alarmas de vehículos activándose por todos lados. Dos manchas se acercaban velozmente; una roja y amarilla y la otra azul, esta última evidentemente sin molestarse en esquivar los obstáculos y sin importarle a quién se llevara por delante, haciendo que toda la gente empezara a correr de pánico tratando de apartarse. Haciendo un boom sónico cada uno, los dos siguieron de largo.

\- Tendré que recalibrar mi cañón sónico para hacernos cargo de este velocista maligno. Hasta entonces, ustedes vayan y traten de darle una mano, ¿quieren? – dijo Cyborg.

\- Entendido, ya vamos. – dijo Chico Bestia. – Hay trabajo por hacer.

\- Pues no perdamos el tiempo. – agregó Raven.

La chica se transformó en su forma de sombra de cuervo y voló en la dirección a donde se fueron los dos velocistas, mientras Chico Bestia volvía a su forma de halcón peregrino y también volvía a volar, aunque no sin antes echar una mirada a la escuela.

\- "No volveré más aquí." – pensó.

Ya no tenía más sentido seguir lamentándose, ni pensando en si esa chica era Terra o no. Si no lo era, entonces merecía tener una vida normal. Y si lo era… estaba mejor ahora que con ellos, y no tenía sentido devolverla a una vida en la que nunca encajó.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

Hola, y aquí estoy con otro mini-oneshot de los superhéroes de DC, esta vez de los Teen Titans. Este lo hice como premio para mi amiga **IA99,** y fue un desafío interesante. A lo mejor lo intento más a menudo a ver qué tal me quedan.

En fin, siempre me gustó la química que hay entre Chico Bestia y Raven, es una pena que en la serie no fueron más allá, aunque leyendo el subtexto, creo que en parte la razón por la cual a Raven no le caía bien Terra era por lo rápido que ella se ganó el afecto de nuestro chico animal verde. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Aquí lo dejé algo ambiguo, pero si es por mí, me gustaría pensar que puede pasar algo más entre los dos.

Bien, no hay más que decir, hasta otra ocasión.


End file.
